Benjamin Netanyahu
Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu (October 21st, 1949 - ) is the 9th and current Prime Minister of Israel, holding the position since 2009, and previously also from 1996 to 1999. He is also currently a member of the Knesset and the Chairman of the Likud party. He is the first Israeli Prime Minister born in Israel after the establishment of the state as well as the youngest Prime Minister ever elected (when he was first elected in 1996.) Biography Netanyahu was born in 1949 in Tel Aviv, Israel, to Tzila Segal (28 August 1912 – 31 January 2000) who had been born in Petah Tikva in the Ottoman Empire's Mutasarrifate of Jerusalem, and a Warsaw-born father, Prof. Benzion Netanyahu (1910–2012). He was the second of three children. He discovered via a DNA test that he is, in part, of Sephardi Jewish ancestry. He was initially raised and educated in Jerusalem, where he attended Henrietta Szold Elementary School. A copy of his evaluation from his 6th grade teacher Ruth Rubenstein indicated that Netanyahu was courteous, polite, and helpful; that his work was "responsible and punctual"; and that he was friendly, disciplined, cheerful, brave, active and obedient. Between 1956 and 1958, and again from 1963 to 1967, his family lived in the United States in Cheltenham Township, Pennsylvania, a suburb of Philadelphia, while father Benzion Netanyahu taught at Dropsie College. Benjamin attended and graduated from Cheltenham High School and was active in the debate club, chess club, and soccer. He and his brother Yonatan grew dissatisfied with a perceived superficial way of life they encountered in the area, including the prevalent youth counterculture movement, literary interpretation focused on individualized feelings, and the liberal sensibilities of the Reform synagogue, Temple Judea of Philadelphia, that the family attended. To this day, he speaks fluent English, with a noticeable Philadelphia accent. Prior to entering politics, Netanyahu previously served in the Israel Defense Forces from 1967 to 1973, taking part in combat operations during the War of Attrition, the Yom Kippur War, and the Suez Canal Crisis, managing to attain the rank of captain before he was honorably discharged. He served as Israel's ambassador to the United Nations from 1984 until 1988, after which he first joined the Knesset as a member of Likud, becoming chairman in 1993. During Ariel Sharon's premiership, Netanyahu served as both Minister of Finance and Minister of Foreign Affairs. He served as Leader of the Opposition in the Knesset during Ehud Olmert's premiership. Netanyahu is a controversial and polarizing figure. He is known to have a hardline stance against Palestine and has constantly fought against the recognition of a Palestinian state, notably being opposed to the Oslo Accords. Oppression of Palestinians is shown to have increased under him. In recent years, attacks carried out in the West Bank and the Gaza Strip have caused some to go so far as accusing Netanyahu's government of committing war crimes against Palestinians and even committing ethnic cleansing and possibly genocide against Palestinians. In addition to his questionable treatment of Palestinians, Netanyahu has also faced numerous accusations of political corruption on charges of fraud, bribery, and breach of trust, which Netanyahu himself has denied. Despite this, the Israeli attorney general announced his intention to file indictments against Netanyahu on bribe and fraud charges in three different cases in February 2019. This would make Netanyahu the first sitting Prime Minister in Israeli history to be indicted on criminal charges. On 21 November 2019, he was indicted on charges of breach of trust, bribery and fraud. Due to the indictment, Netanyahu is legally required to relinquish all of his ministry posts other than the prime minister position. Netanyahu is considered allies with a number of authoritarian world leaders, including Vladimir Putin, Viktor Orbán, Jair Bolsonaro, and former Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi. He is also a strong ally of current U.S. President Donald Trump. In spite of this, Netanyahu has done many good things as well. He is supportive of the LGBT community and same-sex marriage, supports the Ethiopian Jew and African Hebrew communities, and is also credited with making important reforms to the Israeli economy. Personal life Netanyau has been married three times. He has three children and several grandchildren. Netanyahu's paternal grandfather was Nathan Mileikowsky, a leading Zionist rabbi and JNF fundraiser. Netanyahu's older brother, Yonatan, was killed in Uganda during Operation Entebbe in 1976. His younger brother, Iddo, is a radiologist and writer. All three brothers served in the Sayeret Matkal reconnaissance unit of the Israel Defense Forces. Quotes Videos A Day With Israel's Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu TIME Category:Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Israeli-Palestinian Conflict Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Paranoid Category:Charismatic Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:War Criminal Category:Political Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Jingoists Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Government support Category:Jerks Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Prime Ministers Category:Provoker Category:Embezzlers Category:Islamophobes Category:Propagandist Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Incriminator Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Barbarians Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Tricksters Category:Adulterers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Lawful Evil